Silver Angel
by Shamanic Angel
Summary: The Silver Angel is the one who will take care of Kadaj,Yazoo and Loz.And the boys will have to save and protect her from the people from the Other World that want to destroy her....she will be...Mother!
1. The unknow girl

**_Silver Angel_**

_**The unknow girl**_

_Kadaj,Yazoo and Loz were ''hunting'',at night,deep in the dark forest.Suddently Kadaj stoped. _

_KADAJ:We will sleep here,under the stars,tonight._

_YAZOO:It's fine with me.Loz lets go and get some firewood._

_Yazoo and Loz left to get firewoods and Kadaj lied down on the grass under a tree._

_KADAJ:(looking at the stars):I wish Mother were here!(closeing his eyes) I wish I made Reunion._

_Suddently something moved in to the bushes._

_KADAJ:(opening his eyes):Who is there?_

_Kadaj was trying to get up with prudence._

_KADAJ:M-Mother?_

_He was walking carefuly against the bush with his sword in his left hand.Suddently someon camed out from the bush._

_KADAJ:(amazed):No!It cant be!You?_

_In front of him was a girl with long and black hair and with dark and shiny eyes.She didnt had more then 14-15 years._

_Kadaj was surprised.2 hours ago when he and his brotheres were fighting with Rufus and his mans,in the middle of the town,a young girl got scared and start to cry;she was trying to hide.Loz protected her from Rufus but Rufus was thinking that they were trying to kidnap more childrens.After they got away from Rufus.They got away with the girl and they left her in a safe place and then they runed to hide in the dark forest.And now?What was that girl doing there?_

_KADAJ:How did you got here?_

_The girl was looking in Kadaj's green eyes and she blushed._

_-Kadaj!( a voice called him)_

_Kadaj turned around and he saw his brothers with firewoods in theyr arms._

_YAZOO(comeing closer to Kadaj):Who are you talking to?(then he saw the girl)What is she doing here?_

_LOZ(comeing closer):Hey...isnt that the girl from the town?_

_YAZOO:Yes,that is her,but how did she got here?(looking at Kadaj)_

_LOZ:Maybe she is here to thank us for saveing her life.What are we gonna do?Take her back?_

_KADAJ:Of course we wil take her back...tomorow because now is too late._

_LOZ:Can we keep her?Can we?Can we?_

_YAZOO AND KADAJ:OO_

_YAZOO:Loz!We CANT keep her!_

_KADAJ:I'll say!Lets kill her!(evil grin)_

_LOZ(starting to cry):Stop it Kadaj!_

_KADAJ:Dont cry Loz!I was onlly jokeing(trying to calm his brother)_

_YAZOO:Hmm...maybe this little human is hungry.(giveing her a sandwich)_

_The girl was looking at the sandwich and then at Yazoo.He nod and the girl grabed the sandwich and start to giggle at Yazoo._

_YAZOO:There!That wasnt that hard._

_After they sit down around the fire,Loz eating happy and Kadaj thinking how did this girl followed them?_

_KADAJ:So!Dont you have a name or something?(he asked the girl)_

_GIRL:(eating):Ayuna!_

_LOZ:(laughing):YEY!Her name is Ayuna.(trying to stop laughing)Nice to meet you,Im..._

_AYUNA:(_):Nice to meet you too Loz!

Kadaj,Yazoo and Loz were shocked.How did this girl knew Loz's name.

KADAJ:Wait!...uumm...what is my name?

AYUNA:...Kadaj?

Kadaj got up in to his feet.

KADAJ:From were did she know that?Did Rufus send you to us?(starting to get mad)

AYUNA:No!

Kadaj threatening the girl with his sword in his hand.

KADAJ:DONT LIE!

Ayuna was looking with calm at Kadaj but in the same time she was very afraid of him.Kadaj was looking deep inside her black eyes and something was telling him that this girl was the last person on this world who will betray him.He put down his sword and he stoond next to his brothers.

After they eat it was time to sleep.After 30 minutes Kadaj woke up and saw that Ayuna was trembling even if she was sleeping.He enfold her up with his coat and then he got to sleep.


	2. The same dream

**_The same dream_**

Yazoo woke up early in the morning.He had a strange dream with his mother.After 1 hour Loz woke up screaming.

YAZOO:Loz!Loz!

LOZ:Wha-what?

YAZOO: (showing him that Kadaj and Ayuna were still sleaping): Calm down!.

LOZ:I-I had a strange dream with-with Mother.

YAZOO:Y-You too!

LOZ:..What do you mean:''you too!''?

Loz told Yazoo about the dream he had.

YAZOO: I…I don't understand….I had exactly the same dream.

LOZ (starting to cry): I knew it!Mother is mad on us!

Loz and Yazoo wre looking at Kadaj and they were wondering if Kadaj was dreaming the same thing.Kadaj was still sleaping and he was dreaming at Reunion,but suddently something was happening.He found himself siting in the light and a sweet voice was calling him.Kadaj was afraid.

KADAJ:Who is that?(looking up at the sky but the only thing he can see is white)

VOICE:Kadaj!

KADAJ:Mo-Mother!

He cant see Jennova but he can hear her her voice and he can feel her near him,deep inside his heart.

KADAJ:Mother!

Someone arrived behind him.

JENNOVA:Yes Kadaj!Im right here!

A hand touched his shoulder.

JENNOVA:Why do you refuse my protection?

KADAJ:Your protection?What protection?

JENNOVA:Protect the Silver Angel and he will protect you and your brothers.

KADAJ:Silver Angel?Where can I find it?

Kadaj turned around and he saw a beautiful woman with long silver hair and beautiful green eyes,dressed up in a beautiful,long,white dress.

Jennova smiled.

KADAJ: If I will find the Silver Angel,then I can make the Reunion?

Jennova closed her eyes sadly.

JENNOVA:How can you make the Reunion whe you don't want it?

Kadaj woke up and the first thing he said was ''Mother''.He can still hear Jennova's last words.He was watching the sky but suddently he saw 2 black,sparking eyes.

Kadaj got up and saw Ayuna looking at him.

AYUNA(to Yazoo and Loz):He is awake.

Not far away Kadaj saw his brothers.

LOZ:Hey!Brother finally you are awake!

KADAJ:Good morning every body!

YAZOO:Noon!

KADAJ(looking at his watch):Oh boy!

LOZ:Don't worry you were very tyred.

YAZOO:(siting hext to Ayuna):Come and eat you 2?

KADAJ(siting next to Loz):Guys…mmm…I had a strange dream.

(Yazoo and Loz were looking at eachothers.)

YAZOO:About Mother.

KADAJ(still dreaming):No.About Mother.You see…It was all light….

YAZOO:…and then Mother's voice….

KADAJ:…then she touched my shoulder…

YAZOO:..and then you turned around…

KADAJ(dreaming):…yeah,and I saw her….

KADAJ and YAZOO:…she was so beautiful!

Kadaj was numbed.He finally realized what Yazoo was telling.And Yazoo and Loz were looking at eachothers again.

YAZOO:We can explain!

LOZ:We can?

YAZOO:I don't thing so!

KADAJ:This is…very odd!Who is the Silver Angel?

YAZOO:Or what is it?

LOZ:Maybe it is a object made out of silver.

YAZOO:Yeah!Maybe it is a angel made from silver,like a statue.

KADAJ:But why do we have to protect a statue?

YAZOO:Maybe it is very valuable.

KADAJ:Cant be!Mother said Protect the Silver Angel and he will protect you.How can a object protect us?

LOZ(sparky eyes):Maybe it is magic!Maybe it haves super powers or something!

KADAJ:…Maybe!


	3. Homeless

_**Homeless**_

After they eat,Kadaj,Yazoo and Loz were getting ready to take Ayuna back at her home.When they arrived in town,Kadaj said:

KADAJ:Ok,now you are ''free'' to go!

Ayuna was looking at Kadaj.

KADAJ:What is wrong?Oh,I get it!You forgot where your home is.Ok,Ok we will go with you to find your home.

AYUNA:But I…

KADAJ:No ''but''

AYUNA:Yeah,but..

KADAJ:Shut up!(thinking)Ok now,lets see(looking around him)Ok we wil go on the right street.

They got on the right streed then on the left street.Kadaj stoped.

KADAJ:Is it here?

AYUNA:No it is not here,I…

KADAJ:Ok,Ok!

They searched all the town but they didn't find Ayuna's house.

KADAJ(despaired):Ok Ayuna,tell us WHERE is your home?

AYUNA:But I…

KADAJ(annoing) I wonder if you know any words besides ''But I …''?

AYUNA:Uumm…Kadaj…?

KADAJ:Yeah,what?What?

AYUNA:I don't have a home.

Yazoo( 00) was looking fith big eyes at Ayuna,he was feeling sorry for her.She didn't had a home or a family,just like them.Loz's eyes were full of tears and he almost started to cry.

KADAJ:Oh!(looking in Ayuna's eyes)So you don't have a home….or a family just like me and my brothers.

Kadaj started to thing at his Mother and his father Sephiroth.Afterall Sephirith was his father,Kadaj and his brothers were his clones.

YAZOO(sad):Kadaj,can we talk?

Yazoo took Kadaj far so Ayuna cant hear what he had to say.

YAZOO:Kadaj,what are we gonna do?We cant let her alone here!What will happen if Rufus is gonna find her?She is just a child!

Yazoo was talking very fast because he was afraid Kadaj will say ''no''before he will finish what he had to say.Kadaj didn't said anything for 10 minutes.He didn't moved or blinked.Yazoo started to get worryed,he wasn't even sure if Kadaj was still breathing.

YAZOO:(waveing):…Kadaj!...Are you there?...

Kadaj finaly blinked.

KADAJ(to Loz):Ok Loz,we can keep her.

LOZ():Really?(trying to hug Kadaj)Oh,thank you,thank you brother!I promise Ill take care of her!

KADAJ():GET AWAY FROM ME!

LOZ(hugging Ayuna):YEY!

AYUNA:…Um..Loz…

LOZ:Yes?

AYUNA: I DON'T HAVE ANYMORE AIR!

YAZOO and KADAJ: ''

KADAJ:Lets go then!

AYUNA(to Yazoo):Go where?

YAZOO:To the Silver Forest.

AYUNA:Silver Forest?

YAZOO:That is our home.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
